Someone like you
by colorguardnikki
Summary: Total Drama has been over for 7 years how is Courtney fairing? And what happens when she finds out that Duncan and Gwen got married? Songfic of Someone like you by ADELE Sorry it might seem a bit OOC.sucky summary but read please! One shot. T for language


HI! This is my first song fic and my first one-shot. It is a Duncan and Courtney Hurt/Comfort fic. I am a full DxC supporter but I just had this thought so I made a story. Don't worry I have other ideas to redeem myself and my DxC-ness. they are at the bottom. Please review!

_**I heard that you're settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now.**_

I heard my doorbell ring. I walked over to the door and opened it and saw Bridgette. I smiled, she came over about once a week just to hang out. She was one of the few friends I had left due to my… erm strong personality and my busy work schedule. Hey, being a cooperate lawyer is a lot of work!

"Hey, Court!" Bridgette greeted smiling.

"Hey, Bridgette!" I smiled back. It was nice to have at least one friend from Total Drama who I could talk to and hear the gossip about the other contestants. I showed her inside and we sat on the white leather couch that I recently bought with my recent bonus from a case.

"So Bridgette, what is new?" I asked, eager to hear the news.

"Well, Heather and Alejandro got married, then divorced and then married again!" Bridgette laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. Alejandro used to be my friend, but now we were more acquaintances. But it didn't surprise me that he and Heather got married, but it was hilarious that they got divorced and then remarried.

"Wow! That is totally like them! Is that the only marriage that happened?" I asked, still laughing. Suddenly Bridgette stopped laughing and looked down. I noticed this and stopped laughing

"What's wrong Bridgette? Did something happen between you and Geoff? Because if he broke your heart I'll go Type-A crazy on him!" I asked, angered. If Geoff did anything to sweet Bridgette I would chop his little d**k off!

"No, it's not Geoff. Gwen and Duncan just got married…" Bridgette answered. I died a little inside. Sure I knew they were dating, but I didn't think they would actually get married! I couldn't believe it!

"Are you okay, Court?" Bridgette asked. I didn't answer, too wrapped up in my own thoughts. Bridgette patted my back supportively and left quietly.

_**I heard that your dreams came true.**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**_

I remember when Duncan and I were still dating. He said secretly it was his dream to get married. We used to be so close; he said that he hadn't told anyone else. I always thought it was going to be to me. We were going to get married. I mean that's how it goes, right? Boy meets girl, boy and girl hate each other but fall in love. Then get married and live happily ever after. But I guess it didn't come true, she must have gave you something I didn't… What? Probably gothic black magic! I needed to know why. What she has that I don't!

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**_

I wrote Duncan 12 times! Why wasn't he responding? It had been 3 months since the wedding, and he hadn't called me or written me back or anything. Why was he being so shy? I thought he was so bad assed and could face anything. It is not very characteristic of him to hide from me. He also never held back, he didn't bite his tongue or said anything he didn't mean. Those were a few of the things I love about him. LOVED…LOVED I did not say love! But why was he being so shy about this? I guess I had to see him face to face.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me it isn't over.**_

I called up Bridgette and found out where he and Gwen lived. No that is not stalkerish! I went to his house one cold winter afternoon. His house was a normal looking house, I was shocked! Between him and Gwen I was expecting an old, black, creepy Victorian mansion type. But no, it was a dark blue house, two stories in a normal neighborhood. I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what was to come. I went up to the front door and rung the doorbell. It took, what seemed like forever, until the door slowly opened. Duncan opened the door and stared at me in shock. Sure I had changed, but just a little, I grew out my hair and wore different clothes. But Duncan had completely changed! He now had short black hair, no longer the Mohawk nor the green hair. He took out all his piercings and actually looked like a normal human being, not the bad boy Iove…d. Ha, see I said loved!

"Umm. Hi, Duncan. I'm sorry to just randomly come here but I had to ask you something. " I said rapidly, trying to ease the awkward tension, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Okay Courtney… Shoot" He replied. At least he regained some of his composure so he didn't look dumbfounded that I was there.

"What did Gwen have that I didn't?" I asked. That wasn't the true reason I had to see him. The real reason is that I kind of hoped he'd remember us. That he'd get a divorce from Gwen, and marry me. That when he saw my face he'd know that I didn't give up hope and still wanted him.

"umm. Well first off she wasn't crazy like you, sending me a bunch of letters…"Duncan said with a smirk. I actually smiled, I had missed that smirk and attitude. Then I realized what he said…

"Hey I'm not crazy!" I snapped. Duncan just smirked again, that damn smirk will be the death of me.

"Relax, Court. I used to love your craziness" Duncan responded. I almost smiled, but he called me Court, not Princess… That was when I knew it was different, that things wouldn't be the same. I started to feel the hot, stinging sensation in my eyes and knew I was going to cry soon.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

"Oh, right. Well never mind… I'll just be going now. This was a stupid idea anyway. I wish you and Gwen the best with your new lives together." I started to run off. I heard him call out my name. I turned around at the end of his lawn.

"Duncan, I accept that you have moved on… But please don't forget me" I said, just so he could hear me. Then I ran back to my car, trying to leave before he could see me cry. And I did, I made it back to my car in time. But I didn't hear him say. 'I could never forget you, Princess'.

As I was driving home, this one memory played back in my head. It was when we were still dating. I asked him if he had ever been in love before. He said yes, he'd loved this one girl named Rebecca. But she ended up dumping him for a guitar playing douche. After that story he said something that was unusually deep for him. He said 'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead'. That quote will always be drilled into my head, because he was my first love, and the first hurt I felt.

_**You know how the time flies**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

_**We were born and raised**_

_**In a summer haze**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

When I got back home I went and laid on my bed. I thought of the good times Duncan and I had together. How it was seven years ago, but felt like seven weeks. How the time flies. How our love was born in that stupid camp. Although I guess I shouldn't call it stupid, because that was where Duncan and I met, before Gothy got in the way. I reminisced on the kisses we had, the challenges, the good, the bad and even the ugly. I turned over and saw the little wooden skull on my night stand. I sighed and felt the tears coming on again. But I let them fall. The tears left a warm, salty trail down my cheeks, and probably ruined my makeup but I didn't care.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me it isn't over.**_

I almost regretted going over to Duncan's. What was I thinking turning up out of the blue. What did I expect? For him to fall in love with me with just seeing me? So stupid! But I couldn't have stayed away. I couldn't have fought the magnetism, opposites attract… But for me, I guess I'll have to accept that it is finally over.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

I suppose I'll have to find someone new, someone like him, although anyone but Duncan will be a second rate copy. I couldn't believe I wished him the best. Well I did wish him the best… just not Gwen. But I really hoped he didn't forget me. He can't forget the chemistry we once had. Because I knew I'll never forget when he said 'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead'.

_**Nothing compares**_

_**No worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes**_

_**They are memories made.**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

Nothing could compare to the feelings I had for Duncan. No worries I had nor cares. I only had one thing I wanted it was him. Regrets and mistakes are in the past. There is nothing you can do about them. They are just memories that will fade.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

But even if memories fade, I still don't want him to forget me. Our memories are too strong to fade. Even stronger than any memories with that Goth could be. I was getting tired from all the crying I did. I took the skull off my nightstand and put it close to my heart. I started to fall asleep with one thought repeating in my head over and over. 'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead'.

Done! Sorry if it sucks, I wrote in 30 minutes, I still have to do my HW but I just really wanted to put this up. This was a one-shot I will probably write more one-shots but I wanted to do a series. I can't decide between a story based of A Walk to Remember or one about Courtney being a criminal and Duncan a detective… so if you could put your vote in a review that would be great! I also am not sure if I should continue my Ten Little Campers story, so also give me reviews on that please! Thanks!


End file.
